Since the invention of inexpensive cameras, it has become common for people to provide photographs to accompany and illustrate letters mailed to relatives and friends. More recently, custom made postcards and Christmas cards wherein the front of the card comprises a photograph have been available. The most salient disadvantage of such custom postcards is that the photograph is often damaged during the passage of such postcards through the mails.
When photographs are simply included in a conventional envelope along with a letter, they may become separated from the written message and misplaced when the envelope is opened by the recipient.
The prior art discloses envelopes of unitary construction wherein part of the surface is used to contain the written message and part for the address. These envelopes have been designed for use in applications where minimization of weight of each piece of mail is important, such as airmail or overseas mailings, but have not provided any special means for unitarily attaching a photograph or the like to the written message.